Desnuda
by MarieAnneDelherbe
Summary: ¿Qué puedo decir para mi falta de autocontrol? No hay excusas, sus ojos verdes fueron y son mi perdición…


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**La Historia es mía y está protegida por Safecreative. ¡No al plagio!**

**.**

.

**Desnuda**

.

Cierro la puerta con sigilo y de la misma forma camino por el pasillo en dirección a los elevadores, no quiero encontrarme con el aquel pintor de pacotilla.

«Pintor sexy y estúpido, tan pretencioso como tierno», pienso mortificada a la vez que impaciente pincho el botón de llamada, esperanzada que alguna de las malditas cajas metálicas —donde comenzó todo, por cierto—, ayude a escabullirme al menos por hora de su mirada.

Porque sí, como si no fuera suficiente castigo haber sucumbido a los encantos de semejante mujeriego, el maldito toma desayuno todos los días, llueva, truene o relampagueé, a las nueve en punto, en la Cake Boutique de la cual soy dueña. Que puedo decir…, él ama mis _cupcakes_.

Apoyo la frente en el plateado marco, espero que su frialdad, en algo ayude a calmar la avalancha de candentes imágenes que ataca mis pensamientos desde que abrí los ojos a las siete de la mañana. Pero, ¿cómo aplacarlas si el enorme cuerpo desnudo de «él», atrapaba el mío de manera tan deliciosa e inolvidable?

Suspiro.

La molesta campanilla anuncia la llegada del artefacto que me llevará, no tan lejos como quisiera, del lujurioso décimo piso. Entro con rapidez, aprieto el número uno y cuando comienzo a disfrutar de la limitada libertad que me dará el cierre de las puertas, una mano enorme y hermosa, aparece por la rendija frustrando mi patético intento de fuga.

Sí, esa mano es de «él.»

«¡Maldición!», sollozo y aprieto mis piernas con deseo, al recordar donde estuvieron esos largos dedos y todo lo que son capaces de hacer.

Siento mis mejillas arder y deseo fundirme con los pulcros espejos —que han sido testigos silenciosos de nuestro licencioso encuentro—, para no revelar el efecto que él tiene sobre mí. Me parapeto contra el de la izquierda, alejándome todo lo que puedo de Edward, «caliente como el infierno», Cullen, bien dotado pintor de desnudos.

—Buenos días, Isabella…

Saluda acariciando cada sílaba de mi nombre, al igual como la hacía anoche cuando se deslizaba suave y profundo dentro de mí, cuando me exigía que le describiera qué sentía con cada una de sus certeras embestidas. Otra dulce e involuntaria contracción ataca el centro de mi deseo y Edward, sonríe satisfecho; él ya sabe cómo me provocan sus palabras.

Se apoya con gesto elegante y desinteresado en el espejo para enfrentarme, sus ojos verdes, ardientes e insolentes, se clavan en los míos, como diciendo: «Sí, cariño… Sé qué deseas que te folle de nuevo hasta que pierdas la conciencia.»

Lo ignoro, pero por el rabillo del ojo veo que mi indiferencia le divierte. La amplia sonrisa que deja ver sus blancos y relucientes dientes, es la prueba que mi rechazo en vez de herirlo, le divierte.

Tengo ganas de golpearlo, por ser tan irresistible y por verse como un dios a las ocho de la mañana con sólo un _jeans_ desgastado con rastros de pintura al igual que su vieja camiseta, que transparenta sus tonificados pectorales, gracias a las gotas de agua que caen de su desordenada y húmeda mata de pelo cobrizo.

También tengo ganas de golpearme, por no sentar cabeza, permitir que su masculino perfume embriague mis sentidos y seguir el movimiento de sus manos que se han colado en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, como recordatorio que ahí, en medio de ellas, está la poderosa herramienta que anoche una y otra vez me hizo tocar las estrellas...

.

.

_Tiro de la cortina metálica para cerrar la cafetería, son las siete de la tarde, es hora de ir a casa; ha sido un largo día. Ajusto los candados en cada esquina de la reja, guardo las llaves en el bolsillo delantero de mi blanca minifalda y, con los nervios a flor de piel, miro calle abajo dónde está ubicado el taller del presumido pintor de «brocha gorda». Necesito cerciorarme que no ande cerca, estoy harta que esté acosándome todo el tiempo o eso me digo, para no reconocer que, la primera vez que mis ojos se posaron en la cuasi desnuda humanidad de mi nuevo vecino, despidiendo de manera nada decente a una mujerzuela en la puerta que enfrenta a mía, deseé ser ella…, verme subyugada a su atlético cuerpo creado para pecar._

_Niego con la cabeza como si así pudiera ahuyentar de mis recuerdos las desagradables escenas que tuve que presenciar y oír, después de la primera: desfiles de mujeres —cada una parecía gemir más alto que la otra—, tantas, que estoy segura que no le faltó una, de la diversa población femenina que habita en Manhattan._

_«Sí, fueron muchas, pero ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no lo ves con ninguna? —Me recuerda la voz de mi conciencia, para hacerme ver que, hace días me estoy comportando como una desquiciada bruja—. ¡No me importa! ¡Es un puto mujeriego!», silencio a la muy entrometida. _

_No cederé a los encantos de Edward. _

_Rodeo el edificio hasta que llego a sus cristalinas puertas de entrada, Peter —el portero—, las abre para mí y me saluda como todas las tardes:_

—_Buenas tardes, señorita Swan._

—_Buenas tardes, Peter —correspondo su amabilidad y camino directo a los elevadores._

_Pincho el botón de llamada, conteniendo las ganas de celebrar triunfante, ¡he arrancado del señor «mantén la calma y fóllame»! Una risa loca se me escapa al rememorar el gemido de anticipación que hizo esta mañana, antes que sus sedosos labios, inocentes, degustaran la crema del _cupcake_ de venganza: «vainilla al ají, para sinvergüenzas folladores». _

_Mi risa se convierte en carcajadas, al ver con claridad en mi cabeza, las penetrantes esmeraldas de Edward abriéndose desmesuradas y, en un pobre intento de mantener su hombría, tomar un buen trago de café con sal, que en nada le ayuda a pagar el incendio que tiene su pecaminosa cavidad bucal. _

_¡Fue un momento memorable!_

—_Quien sólo se ríe, de sus maldades se acuerda…—susurra una masculina e inconfundible voz y sus suaves labios, rozan el lóbulo de mi oreja._

_¡Dios, aquel tono parece salido de las mismas profundidades del infierno! Candente, sexual como la risa y el aliento que roza la piel de mi cuello y ha erizado mi piel. _

_Las puertas del elevador se abren, Edward pega su pecho a mi espalda y me arrastra dentro de él. Sin separarse de mí, pincha el número 10, comenzamos a ascender y cuando vamos entre el pis pasan dos cosas a la vez: nuestro viaje se detiene y mi cuerpo colisiona contra el frío espejo._

_La esbelta y alta humanidad de Edward me tiene presa y nuestros ojos se retan a través del espejo. Quiero apartarlo, gritarle que no me toque, pero me rindo en un segundo cuando siento su potente excitación restregarse en mi trasero y una mano acaricia mi muslo izquierdo y sinuosa asciende por dentro de mi falda._

—_Me ignoras toda la semana, hoy intentas intoxicarme con el desayuno y además, te encanta provocarme con estas falditas que poco dejan para la imaginación. _

—_Alucinas…—contesto con poca convicción, su mano ha llegado a mi trasero el cual acaricia con dulce posesión y entierra los dedos en mi carne._

—_Y estas pequeñas bragas… —me acusa y con sus largos dedos dibuja el contorno del encaje—. Este insulto de tela que se trasluce por tu falda y que grita: ¡rásgame y fóllame!_

_Y sin darme tiempo para reaccionar, arranca la ropa interior de mi cuerpo de un solo tirón._

—_Estas… —sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, lleva mis bragas a su nariz e inspira—, me las llevaré a mi taller como inspiración… —sigo el movimiento de su mano y veo cómo guarda su trofeo en el bolsillo de sus jeans, luego sus labios se abren y con voz ronca ordena—: Ahora separa las piernas para mí, hermosa Isabella…_

_Por más que quiero no puedo negarme, el deseo que siento por él, que se hace presente inundando mi intimidad y me tiene temblando de los pies a la cabeza, destruye mis convicciones. Abro mis piernas y su mano que ha vuelto al punto inicial, disfruta provocándome unos segundos, hasta que rodea el hueso de mi cadera izquierda, acaricia mi monte de Venus y desciende hasta rozar suavemente mis pliegues._

_Gimo y Edward, sonríe satisfecho._

—_Tal como imaginaba… Eres una pequeña caliente, estás húmeda. _

_Quiero gritar, ¡para ti, sólo para ti!, pero me contengo, mi traicionero cuerpo ya ha demostrado suficiente, sobre todo, si a mí evidente estado de excitación, le sumamos mi agitada respiración que está empañando el espejo y mi mirada le ruega: ¡por favor, no pares!_

_La sonrisa de Edward se amplía, sus ojos aún conectados con los míos, demuestran que han comprendido mi silenciosa súplica. La necesidad que siento por él, le complace. Los roces se intensifican y sus dedos, suaves se deslizan hasta aquel punto que palpitante espera por las sanadoras caricias. _

_A un compás perfecto acarician mi clítoris, sublimes círculos que ejercen la justa presión para hacer mis piernas flaquear, apoyar con violencia mis palmas en el espejo y gemir sin control. Quiero cerrar mis ojos y entregarme al placer que Edward me está brindando, pero me obligo a mantenerlos abiertos, no quiero perderme un segundo de su ilegal humanidad, mientras me está follando con sus largos dedos._

—_Sé lo que necesitas, cariño —susurra en mi oído, sus ojos ardientes como dos piras del mismo infierno—. Necesitas esto…—y sin darme tiempo para reaccionar, sus dedos se introducen en mi cavidad y comienza a embestirme suave y profundo._

—_¡Sí! —no puedo evitar gimotear y balancear mi cuerpo en busca de las deliciosas caricias, su perfecta cadencia me tiene al borde del éxtasis._

—_Aún no... —ordena lamiendo el contorno de mi oreja hasta llegar a atrapar el lóbulo con los dientes—. Sólo te correrás, cuando yo esté dentro de tu cuerpo…_

_Los incendiarios roces cesan, Edward lleva sus talentosos dedos a la boca, los degusta con deleite y el ascensor retoma su camino._

_Quiero protestar, gritarle en su cara que quien se cree para jugar conmigo como si fuera una de sus putas, pero no alcanzo a decir palabra, Edward me atrapa dentro sus tonificados brazos y ataca mis labios a ilegales besos. Voraces besos que me es imposible no responder y que destruyen todas mis aprensiones._

_Sin dejar de besarnos salimos del elevador, así mismo, caminamos con dificultad por el corredor hasta que llegamos a su departamento y, sólo cuando atravesamos la puerta, me deja recuperar el aliento. Nos envuelve el silencio, la penumbra de la estancia y la plateada luz de luna que se cuela por las ventanas._

_En aquel íntimo ambiente, nos comenzamos a desvestir. Edward se despoja de su raída camiseta salpicada de pintura y yo, como si fuéramos un espejo, me deshago de la mía junto con mi sostén; ambos quedamos frente a frente con nuestro torso desnudo. Sus manos viajan al cinto de sus jeans, lo imito y, al mismo tiempo eliminamos las últimas prendas, que nos impide contemplarnos sin tapujos. Ya no existen dudas, ni celos, ni desconfianza, solo somos un hombre y una mujer a punto de ofrecer sus cuerpos para el placer del otro._

_Las grandes manos de Edward, cogen mis pechos, los acaricia con tal delicadeza que los candentes roces caen en la devoción._

—_Hoy pinté estos hermosos pechos —sus pulgares coquetean con mis pezones—. Cada pincelada eran mis manos acariciándote, deseando tenerte desnuda para mí, así como te tengo ahora…—su boca llega a acompañar sus eróticas caricias, sus húmedos labios atrapan mi pezón derecho y succiona con algo de fuerza, para después sanar el dulce escozor con su cálida lengua—. Reclamando cada centímetro del cuerpo de mí musa… —dejando un reguero de húmedos besos va en busca del otro y de la misma forma, le brinda debida atención—. Mi musa…—asevera otra vez, su boca abandona mis pechos, vuelve a atacar mis labios y sus manos delinean las curvas de mi cuerpo. _

_«Mí musa», baila en mi mente negándose a dar crédito a tal confesión, a la vez que correspondo sus alucinantes besos, sin embargo algo se ha removido en mi interior, deseo sentirlo dentro de mí con locura. Drogada por completo de su masculina presencia, mis manos, deseosas recorren su torso, la derecha ávida desciende por su delineado abdomen, juguetea con su camino de la felicidad, hasta que apreso su enorme y palpitante miembro, el cual masajeo con urgencia. _

—_Te necesito dentro de mí…—suelto sin reconocer mi voz, mi pierna derecha rodea su cadera y sin dejar de acariciar su dura polla, la dirijo a la entrada de mi intimidad, que deseosa espera por la dulce intromisión—. Fóllame, Edward —exijo obnubilada de deseo—. Fóllame…_

_Edward gruñe en mis labios, sus manos apresan con algo de rudeza mi trasero y me insta a que rodeé con ambas piernas sus caderas. Siento su masculinidad presa entre nosotros, mientras a grandes zancadas nos traslada a través de la plateada penumbra hasta la cama y sin deshacer nuestra unión, nos coloca al centro de esta. _

_Sus ojos verdes, contemplan entremedio de nuestros cuerpos sin una gota de pudor y con el brazo que rodea mi cintura, me alza para que su duro miembro acaricie mí anhelante clítoris._

—_Espero que mi musa, esté tan apretada como imagino —ronronea y de un fluido movimiento se entierra en mí._

_Gemimos al unísono, nublados por la poderosa sensación de nuestra carnal unión. Edward busca mí boca y, lento y profundo, comienza a mecerme sobre él._

—_¡Qué bien te sientes, cariño! —jadea sobre mis labios embistiéndome con aquel ritmo seductor._

_Deliciosas estocadas que no aumentan y comienzan a arrastrarme a la más negra de las locuras. Sus grandes manos apresando mis caderas marcan la cadencia de nuestra erótica danza. Me aprieto a él con piernas y brazos, incitándolo a que me coja más rápido; estoy desesperada por alcanzar mi orgasmo. _

_Edward sonríe, me contempla con sus ojos metálicos, clavados en los míos y sentencia—: Tranquila preciosa, no hay apuro, planeo cogerte toda la noche… Te quiero feliz, complacida, eres para mí mucho más importante que un miserable polvo —sus embestidas se vuelven más duras—. Cuando comiences a llorar de placer…, permitiré que te corras y yo lo haré contigo… —me besa con pasión y luego abandona mis labios dejando un húmedo tatuaje por mi cuello, hasta llegar a atender mis pechos._

_Me rindo al poder de sus palabras, a las intensas sensaciones y a este maravilloso ardor que se edifica en el centro de mi deseo y se expande como luz hasta la punta de mis dedos. _

_Y me dejo poseer por Edward cuando sin separarnos, me recuesta sobre el colchón y él permanece arrodillado entre mis piernas para continuar arremetiendo dentro de mí de esa arrebatadora forma; a sus jadeos calientes y su exigencia que le describa qué siento ahora que somos uno… A la perfecta sincronía de nuestros cuerpos, cuando por fin apoya su perfecta anatomía sobre la mía…_

_Suspiros acalorados._

_Pieles entrelazadas y sudorosas._

_Alientos contenidos._

_Inteligibles palabras._

_Uñas enterradas en la carne y miradas conectadas._

_El cielo… _

.

.

Gimo incapaz de contener la lujuria que me ha provocado rememorar mi falta de voluntad. Deseo restregar mis piernas para aplacar el deseo que ataca mi feminidad, que grita desesperada por una nueva visita de aquel grande, suave y hercúleo individuo. Un estremecimiento recorre mi cuerpo, cuando mis recuerdos son disipados por su profunda voz, lo que no ayuda a aplacar mi elevado calor corporal.

—¿Algún mal recuerdo, Isabella? —Edward juega al ver mi creciente desesperación.

No le contesto, sólo me concentro en los segundos que me quedan para escapar de este asfixiante espacio que me vuelve vulnerable ante él. Cuando las puertas se abren, corro fuera del ascensor, saludo al portero de la mañana y así mismo lo hace Edward, quien viene pisándome los talones y de seguro mirando mi culo.

Como todos los días rodeo el edificio para llegar a mi Cake Boutique, saco las llaves de mi chaqueta y cuando me voy a agachar para abrir los candados, unas grandes manos me las arrebatan y comienzan a hacer el trabajo por mí.

A pesar del gesto caballeroso, quiero gritarle que me deje en paz, que salga de mi vida y me deje de torturar, pero estoy sin palabras, sólo me limito a mirar sus atléticos movimientos y cómo los músculos de su tonificada espalda, ondean a través de su raída camiseta cuando levanta la pesada cortina de fierro, como si esta fuera de lata.

—En la puerta de su castillo, majestad…—dice divertido abriendo la puerta para mí y luego deposita las llaves en mi mano.

«Inhala, exhala», repito para intentar calmarme y no mandarlo a la mierda, me parece insólito que después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, esté como si nada.

Entro a mi tienda y así mismo lo hace Edward, él se va a su mesa habitual —al fondo al lado de la ventana— y yo comienzo a preparar las máquinas de café y a repasar mi lista de creaciones para hoy.

Veinte minutos más tarde:

«Explosión de chocolate orgásmico», así he bautizado al delicioso monstruo de cacao que tengo frente a mí. Ya sé, debería haber hecho algo como, «crema de coco al ajo para malditos mujeriegos», pero mis manos se movieron con vida propia y al parecer —sobre todo después de anoche—, unidas a mi corazón.

—¿Quieres que yo se lo lleve? —ofrece Alice, mi ayudante, al ver que suspiro y suspiro frente a la bandeja que contiene el lindo _cupcake_ y tibio _latte_ con crema, sin tomar una decisión.

—Déjalo, al menos así pensará, que de nuevo lo quiero envenenar…

Alice suelta una risita.

Me armo de valor, agarro la bandeja con el desayuno de Edward y me dirijo a su mesa. Sus ojos verdes —que interesados miran la vida del Soho—, se clavan en mí cuando ve que he llegado. Sin decir palabra, dejo ambas cosas frente a él y me volteo esperanzada en que coma pronto y se vaya, pero no alcanzo a dar más de un paso, una cálida mano apresa mi muñeca derecha con decidida suavidad. Quiero tirar para que me suelte, pero no le muestro mi debilidad; resignada me giro para encararlo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Edward? —mascullo dejando la bandeja encima de la mesa de manera violenta.

—Me puedes explicar, ¿por qué demonios hace más de una semana estás actuando como una loca?

—No sé, de qué me hablas.

—¡Oh, sí claro qué lo sabes! —me increpa y tira de mi muñeca para dejarme sentada en sus piernas.

—¡Suéltame! ¡¿Qué es lo que haces?!

—No, no lo haré hasta que me digas qué es lo que tienes. Pensé que después de anoche…

—¡Nada, pasó anoche, sólo un desliz! —grité sintiéndome ridícula e histérica—. Creo que no necesito explicártelo, tú tienes un magister en esa materia.

Los ojos verdes de Edward se llenan de compresión, luego me mira enternecido y a la vez ofendido.

—Acompáñame a mi estudio.

—No.

—No te pregunté si querías…

Y poniéndonos de pie y entrelazando nuestras manos, salimos de la Cake Boutique y a grandes zancadas, me arrastra calle abajo en dirección a su taller sin escuchar ninguna de mis protestas.

—No te muevas —advierte cuando me suelta para abrir la pesada puerta de metal que cierra la bodega donde tiene su estudio.

—Como si pudiera escapar —siseo molesta y me cruzo de brazos en un gesto infantil, aunque la verdad, es que mi orgullo me impide aceptar que muero por entrar.

Edward sonríe para mi tozudez y con la misma agilidad que levantó la reja de mi negocio hace una media hora atrás, desliza el pesado portón, permitiéndome así entrar a su íntimo y creativo mundo.

Siento mi corazón golpear fuerte contra mi pecho, la incertidumbre de lo que voy a encontrar lo hace latir enloquecido, ya que de lo único que estoy segura, es que no quiero ver retratadas a todas las zorras gritonas. Dudosa doy un paso hacia adelante, pero Edward me lo impide, de un rápido movimiento sus manos han cubierto mis ojos.

—¡Qué demonios, Edward! ¡¿Crees que estoy para juegos?! ¡¿Para qué me has traído hasta aquí si ahora no me dejas ver?!

Rezongo molesta y él, paciente, como lo ha sido toda esta semana, sólo se limita a susurrar en mi oído—: Tienes que admirarlo de la misma forma que yo lo admiro, todos los días.

Juntos ingresamos a su taller a paso protector y seguro, el pecho de Edward pegado a mi espalda, me brinda la confianza que me falta, ahora sé que él no me dejará caer. Avanzamos lo que considero un par de metros hasta que nos detenemos y siento sus suaves labios rozar el lóbulo de mi oreja y decir rayando en la adoración—: Abre los ojos y admira a mi musa…

Sus grandes manos liberan mis ojos, pestañeó un par de veces para aclarar mi vista y me encuentro con un escenario sorprendente.

El sol traspasa los grandes ventanales del taller, los cálidos rayos miman más de una veintena de telas de distintos tamaños —pequeñas, grandes, enormes—, estas descansan sobre atriles apostados de forma semicircular y, en cada una de ellas, está retratada la misma mujer en distintas poses y facetas. Su cabello castaño cae en ondas hasta su cintura, sus ojos son como chocolate derretido y de facciones delicadas.

Mis piernas tiemblan, a la vez que las ardientes confesiones de Edward cobran sentido, porque esa mujer…, soy yo.

—Estoy…, estoy…—musito conmovida, mi voz se apaga, incapaz de articular palabra frente a lo evidente.

Las manos de Edward asaltan la piel mi cintura, la cual es atendida por amorosas, candentes y ascendentes roces, hasta que la primera prenda cae al suelo; acomoda mi cabello en mi hombro izquierdo, deja un húmedo beso en la base de mí cuello y con la yema de los dedos, desliza los breteles de mi sostén.

—…desnuda…—sentencia con posesiva ternura—. Para siempre mía… Para siempre, desnuda…

* * *

**Hola mis hermosas! Primero que todo bienvenidas a mi nueva cuenta de FF, hace varios años que quería hacer esto y por fin me animé a tomar la decisión...**

**Desde que me vi en la obligación de quitar "El chico de Ipanema" y "Mi corazón siempre será tuyo" siempre sentí que la cuenta había quedado incompleta y no había forma que volviera a subir esos fics ahí. **

**Por otro lado, me negaba a dejar la cuenta quien sabe por qué, nostalgia, perder los hermosos comentarios, muchas cosas en una. **

**Lo bueno al fin estoy aquí y, aunque me demore mil años en pasar todo, lo haré... Eso incluye: los comentarios de cada fic y todos los capítulos de CYNTE, GL y ECDI y MCSST re-editados. **

**Suena algo loco? Lo sé, pero realmente necesito tener todos mis fics juntos y a la vez, no puedo perder las hermosas palabras que cada una me dedicó y alegraron mi alma. **

**Como siempre las adoro, gracias por su fidelidad y paciencia y de ahora en adelante nos vemos aquí.**

**Besos Sol.**


End file.
